


it be like that sometimes

by Thor_of_Asgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, M/M, but its like nothing at all its not bad or gross in any manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_of_Asgard/pseuds/Thor_of_Asgard
Summary: young love sure does have some ups and downs, huh





	it be like that sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this over two years when I was 15 and I turn 18 in a month. This has just been sitting in my drive and I happened to open it today. I didn't finish when I originally wrote it, so I typed up a quick ending here and edited it a little bit. Chances are I won't update it bc I haven't watched spn's past two seasons and have no idea what's going on rn lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute lil story!

“Charlie, I really don't want to do this.” Cas brushes Charlie's hand away from his hair as she tries to comb it.

“Cas, you act like you have a choice. C’mon, let me fix your hair. Anyway, he'll definitely answer.” Charlie says. 

“How do you know?” Cas ducks away from Charlie's hand, then gets up. He hates his outfit, skinny jeans and white tee shirt. It just isn't him. What he needs is his nerd shirts and then maybe then the skinny jeans. But plain shirts have never screamed ‘Castiel.’ The only way he could get around it was by fixing his hair the way he always did, by doing nothing. She'd been trying to make it half-decent for him. He stands in his room, with Charlie sitting on his bed next to where he'd been. 

Charlie sighs, then speaks up. “I know because I have Sam working on him. You know, his little brother and my right-hand man?”

“I know who Sam is," he sputters. "But what if Dean only said yes to embarrass me? What if the jocks show up?” Cas runs his hand through his hair, making the dark brown mess even worse.

“Castiel. Sit down.” Charlie pats the space beside on the bed. Exasperated, Cas goes to the spots, but flops on his back once sitting. 

“He's gonna ditch me or pull some dumb prank like the last guy.” Charlie sighs loudly at Cas' worries. 

“Cas, sit up. No, c'mon. Thank you. Okay, look at me. Take your head out of hands. Cas, I will literally burn your Star Trek DVDs if you don't look at me. There we go. Okay look, he will totally come. I know he's on sports teams and sometimes hangs out with the jocks, but is far from one. I can't guarantee he won't pull a dumb prank, but he wouldn't ditch you.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive. Dean Winchester is going to be your date tonight. Now can I fix your hair? Come here, Castiel!”

—

“Sam, this is insane. What if Dad finds out? He'll kill me! That's it, I'm canceling.” Dean makes to grab his phone, but Sam pushes him down.

“Dean, you have got to chill. Dad won't find out, he's on a business trip for two more days, you know mom would never tell dad. And you need to stop saying all that crap. Honestly, if you keep saying it, you won't go on the date because I will kill you. Besides, you've been excited about this since Cas asked you.” Sam has a point. Dean really has been excited about this since Cas asked Dean after track practice. 

—

It had been a hard practice, coach had them practicing long distance, to ‘build their endurance' or some bullshit. Everyone knew it was really because they all completely bombed the last meet they had. 

So they got out half an hour late, which Dean knew would infuriate his father. So Dean didn't shower, he just grabbed his things and went out the door. But when he swung open the locker room door to leave, he heard a thud and a loud ‘ow!’

Dean moved the door to see who he hit. And standing there, holding his bleeding nose, was Castiel Novak, the only ‘out' gay guy in the entire school.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dean had asked. Castiel looked far from it, in fact, with a bleeding nose and a flustered expression. Yet Castiel had nodded. 

“Dean,” he had said. “Would youliketogounadatwitme?” 

Dean had no idea what he just heard. “Uh, what?” Dean felt like an idiot, standing there, just gaping at Castiel, the boy he had a huge crush on, watching him bleed instead of getting paper towels or something.

“I said,” Castiel swallowed. “Would you like to, uhh, you know, goonnadatwitme?” 

Dean shook his head. He still had no idea what Castiel had just said. “I'm sorry, one more time?” 

This time, instead of speaking, Castiel just pulled a piece of notebook paper from his pocket, handed it to Dean, then turned and speeded into the men's restroom. Dean, confused, unfolded the note. He couldn't believe it. He read the note three times over before he knew it was real. Castiel Novak, the guy he liked, wanted to go on a date with him. “Yes!” he shouted excitedly, before remembering he was alone in the hallway.

Dean rushed into the bathroom, where Castiel was holding a fist full of paper towels to his face.

“Castiel?” Dean asked. Castiel turned and took the paper towels away from his face, only a gush of blood spilled out, so he quickly returned them. “I'd, uhh, yeah. Yes. To what you asked, I mean. Uhh, I should give you my number.” Dean grabbed a pen from his jeans pocket, but seeing no immediate paper that was not being used, Dean grabbed Castiel’s free hand and wrote it on there. “Text me?” Dean had said, then proceeded to rush out the door. 

Castiel, still holding paper towels to his face, smiled. He and Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester, would be going on a date.

—

“But Sam, what if he was lying when I asked about his nose and I really did break it?” 

“Dean.”

“Sorry, sorry. I'm just nervous.” Dean is quiet for maybe a minute while Sam texts Charlie. “What if –?”

“They are on their way here. Ready?” Sam cuts off Dean.

“No.”

“Good, so they'll be here in five. You got this man. Just don't hit him with any doors.” 

“Not helping, Sam.”

“I know.” 

Five minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Dean rushes to the door, ignoring his mother chides, but stops before he opens it. Taking a deep breath, he smoothes out his plaid and WHAM! Dean staggers back, feeling a pain in his nose, then feels blood dripping down the lower part of his face. He just got hit by his own door.

“Dean, are you okay? Charlie said I should just open it, so I did, but I shouldn't have, and I'm so sorry.” Dean looks at the boy in front of him, who looks utterly distraught by the fact he just hit his date in the face with his own door.

“Dean, hon, are you okay?” He feels paper towels being pressed against his face, and grabs them from his mother. 

“I'm good, mom.” Dean grunts, walking away from his mother's concerned face. 

“Mrs.Winchester, I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I'll –” 

“Cas,” Dean interrupts. “It's fine. I mean, it only makes sense, right?” Nobody says anything, and then, suddenly, Dean starts to laugh. It's a rich laugh that has Dean holding his stomach, absolutely ecstatic. Dean hears Sam start to laugh to, and then Charlie, and finally Cas, whose laugh is small and unsure at first, then bigger in his own way.

The only one who isn't laughing by the end is Dean's mom, who just shakes her head with a smile. “I don't think I'll ever understand you kids,” she mutters, then walks back into the living room.

When the four finish laughing, Dean has bled through the paper towel he has and is spilling blood between his fingers. “Guys, I think it's broken.” 

Cas immediately starts apologizing again, but Dean waves him off. “Wait, no, I think I'm good. I think I've stopped.”

“Yeah, you think that, and then your favorite pair of panties are ruined,” Charlie says under her breath.The boys stare at her, disgusted. She shrugs. “Just saying. That's why I always carry something with me.” She digs in her purse for moment, she pulls out something wrapped. She unveils a sleek, small, purple tube. 

“Charlie, come on, just go to the bathroom or something,” Dean says, before she shushes him.

“So, Dean. You already know what this is then. Good. Well, I happen to know it is very good at absorbing blood.” Charlie does some weird thing with it, then pushes out the tampon itself. “Here, seriously.”

Charlie hands the tampon to Dean, who looks unwilling to let it going anywhere near his face, but puts it there anyway. Dean is shocked by how nothing gets by the tampon. “This is so weird! It works!”

Charlie smirks. "Yeah, I know. That's why I gave it to you."

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to Cas. "So are you, uh, ready to go?"

"Yeah! But are you sure you want to with your face like that?" Cas waves his finger slightly to point out Dean's obvious nose bleed.

"I'll be fine. Had worse before." Dean grabs his keys off the side table. "Let's do this."

The pair exit the house after waving goodbye to Dean's mom (who laughs at Dean's tamponed nose), Sam, and Charlie.

"I was thinking we could go to this burger joint that's like ten minutes away. Sound good?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but can I ask one thing before we do?"

"Anything!"

"You're going to take out the tampon before we go in, right?" Cas asks, feigning innocence. Dean laughs and nods, then starts up the Impala. 

Dean exits the driveway, cruising down the road. "Well since you asked." Cas laughs slightly at Dean's comments before slowly taking a hold of his date's hand.

Yes, this date is going to go very well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I've grown a lot over the past couple years, but still thrive off attention (lol) so please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
